More Worries
Log Title: More Worries Characters: Ratchet, Scales Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: June 17, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: A brief conversation between medics. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 23:11:41 on Monday, 17 June 2019.' Scales bounds into the medical center, fresh from a nap in the sunshine and ready to get back to work. She's just about got the latest data sorted. Now it's time to figure out what it all means! Ratchet has been working long days and longer nights, searching for a cure to the nucleosis epidemic. He'll rest when Inferno makes him, both otherwise he's been tireless in his research --- and far behind on his correspondence. Checking his private inbox, he frowns as uncovers addendums flagged to him almost a cyber-week ago. He looks around the room, opening his radio when he doesn't immediately see Scales underfoot. When she bounds into the room, however, he shuts his radio off and scowls at the fresh and bouncy medic. "What are you so happy about?" he growls. Scales stops and blinks at Ratchet, then sits and tilts her head at him. "I.. got a nap?" she says. "When's th'last time you did?" Ratchet scowls grumpily. "Far too long," he admits. "I just saw your addendum about Backblast and Soundwave." Ratchet looks around suspiciously, as if expecting to see Backblast lurking behind the tool rack. "Has there been any follow-up?" Scales shakes her head. "It's.. I mean, I really didn't know what to do with that. I get people get angry an' stuff, but it seemed.. a bit much. An' with so many people not havin' clear heads right now.." she trails off and shrugs a bit, looking somewhat sheepish at not having done anything. Ratchet nods sympathetically, his scowl melting away. "Yeah. We're dealing with a lot of aggression right now - some situational and some chemically-enhanced. I don't agree with what Pharma's done - not by a long shot - but planning a, a - cyber-lobotomy -- with the enemy against a fellow Autobot, well. Backblast's come a long way, but I'm still not sure what he's capable of." Ratchet frowns deeply. "These are the times I wish I could count on the counsel of Optimus Prime," he laments, glancing towards Optimus's quarantine cell. Scales nods. "Yeah." She huffs a puff of smoke. "It's all way over m'head," she says. "Y'know, rank-wise. 'M just tryin' t'get this sorted if I can." And she waves at her lab bench. "I don' think Backblast'll do anything until he's done with the medical stuff? But I don't know fer sure." "Well, hopefully a cure will present itself soon and we will be free to deal with the ugliness of revenge." Ratchet frowns. "If only we could cure the scourge of hate as well." Ratchet huffs, straightening up to stretch. "You focus on research, however, and leave Backblast to me. I'm sure I'll think of something," he says with a tired smile. "And if not, well... Pharma wouldn't be that big a loss," he jokes (?). Scales nods and tries to give Ratchet an encouraging smile, if a bit toothy. "Maybe get somethin' t'eat an' some recharge time," she counsels. "I'll see if I can't figure out what that other stuff mixed inta Imager's an' Soundwave's energon is." "Yeah yeah yeah," Ratchet allows. "I'll recharge in a bit." Which has been his refrain all cyber -week, although he never seems to get to it. "This is a fine time to be down Imager when we could use her expertise the most," he grouses. Forcing a smile, he returns his gaze to Scales. "Let me know what you come up with. You've been a real treasure through all of this," he admits. "I should talk to Blaster about upping your treat allowance," he grins with a touch of real amusement. Scales chuckles and ducks her head shyly. "'m doin' what I can," she says. "I know we'll figure it out eventually, if we jus' keep at it." She looks at her bench, but then turns back to give Ratchet a measuring medic gaze. "Don't forget t'not make yerself another patient," she chides. "Yeah yeah yeah," Ratchet grouses, but for once actually listens, and crawls off to the back to recharge... for half a groon, at least. Log session ending at 00:02:06 on Tuesday, 18 June 2019.